A Mischievous Marriage
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: HALE FANS READ THIS! HALE X OC & JOHN P. X ELIZABETH P.


A Mischievous Marriage

I've combed through the Fanfic of The Crucible and I realized Hale is for the most part MIA. So I decided the poor Reverend should have some fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hale or the Crucible. I do own Selene. I'm just borrowing Hale for some M rated fun! It's pretty much smut… cause poor Hale needs to get LAID!

* * *

After a LONG day in Court, Hale started to head home, and suddenly found himself in an odd beastly state of mind. It was very out of character for him to not think logically, but it didn't bother him like it should have. He was thinking about his wife. A very wicked idea popped in to his head and he grinned most unpleasantly. He spurred on his horse and rode home with a single intent to act upon his wicked thoughts about his wife.

The sound of a galloping horse reaches Selene's ears. Her husband was home from court. Supper was ready and was still very hot. It was rabbit, Hales favorite. Selene turned to greet him as he entered through the door.

"Oh!" Selene cried softly as her husband pinned her against the wall of their home, the door was still wide open as he began to fondle and nuzzle her breasts.

"Hale!" she gasped. Her husband Reverend Hale was a shy, soft spoken and gentle man. Even on their wedding night he offered to sleep in a different room because she had nervous about sharing a bed with him. He was always so tender with her as if he feared she would break. Never had he been so forceful!

"Selene!" Hale growled as lust darkened his eyes.

"Hale the door is still open." Selene gasped as Hale took hold of her hips and ground hard against her. He stopped and looked behind him. The door was wide open indeed. He left his wife only to close the door. He turned back to her again only to find she had moved. Where had she gone? He wasn't done with her yet!

"Selene..." Hale called, she didn't answer. He stalked through the house and found his wife in the kitchen, placing his dinner on the table.

"Hale, supper...oh!" She jumped when Hale suddenly grabbed her from behind and pressing his hips against her frimly.

"Supper can wait... But I am famished... And you, love, look like quite a feast." He growled softly in her ear. This was so unlike Hale! This simply could not be her husband! That did not mean that Hale was a wintery man! He was quite affectionate. They made love at least once a week. But even then Hale and she would in bed and if Hale wished to make love, he would show it in very subtle gestures. Never had he done anything like this.

"Hale, please let us eat supper. It is rabbit..." Selene pleaded. Hale released her, and sat down at the table. Selene breathed a short breath of relief. She sat down across from him, as he ate, in silence. Too soon she heard the sound of him putting his fork down. Selene looked up but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hale, where are...OH!" She squeaked. Hale had slipped under the table and was now under her dress and his head between her legs.

And his tongue was... Well it was scandalous! He should not be doing this! Selene tried to pull his head away, only to find she could only hold on… which in turn just kept his head right where it was. Oh, dear.

"Hale…Oh Hale…" Selene could think of nothing else to say as she felt her husband hum and chuckle at her reaction. Just as she was at the peak of her pleasure, Hale stopped. Selene whimpered at the loss. Hale emerged from his place and kissed his wife soundly, before scoping her up and carrying her to their bed, and kicking the door shut behind him and locking it tightly behind him. He paused only to place her on the bed and to shut the windows only leaving the curtains open to let just enough light in to see.

"Hale, love, what is ill?" Her voice trembled.

Hale returned to his wife, a wicked smile on his lips. "Nothing is ill, love… But to do what I have planned, we both must be in bed." Hale purred softly, stroking his wife's fiery red hair and pail cheek, before he returned his lips to hers. Their clothes seemed to simply vanish from their bodies…

Even more very wicked ideas came in to the Holy man's mind… He wanted to speak to his wife while he took her… make her blush with filthy words and make her want him more with teasing touches.

"Oh my Selene… you are such a naughty one… " Hale whispered in to her ear as he teased her breasts and her most secret place with his hands, making her whimper and squirm beneath him. Hale could not believe he was doing such a thing. It was sinful and unheard of… but he liked it. And clearly his wife did too.

"You like being teased don't you Selene? You like being teased with my tongue and fingers, don't you?" Hale muttered huskily in her ear as he took his own manhood and teased her most sensitive place with his in tiny circles. Selene moaned and arched her back and hips, at his teasing.

"Oh my, Selene…. You like being teased by my cock, don't you? I think you do… Such a naughty one… Well if you like that… perhaps you'll like this as well…" Hales voice deepened as he teased the entrance to her womb with himself. Selene moaned even louder and arched her hips.

"You like that very much, don't you my wife? You like it when I keep from you what you want most. You like it when I rub you… Like this…" Hale rubbed his length on her secret area causing her to whimper and scratch at his back. "And you're enjoying my sinful words too, I see… oh Selene… you're so ready for me.. so ready… so wet…" Hale was panting himself as he prodded at his wife's womb ever so gently.

"OH Hale… please… no more teasing… please…" Selene begged him. That was all it took for Hale to give in and give them both what they wanted.

His manhood was large and hard as he slid it in to her body a moment later and she screamed. Oh god, her Reverend husband was huge! God damn her now if loving that part of her husband with such great intensity was a sin! She didn't care. She clutched at his shoulders with her nails biting into him. She might have said something to him, asked him why he was being so forceful… but God help her, this felt far too good for her to argue.

"That's it my love; let me know you can feel me."

She gasped holding onto him harder and he smiled down at her before kissing her. He pushed all the way in to her. She tried her hardest to not make any noise, but failed quite horribly. She didn't want the entire village to hear them! The Procter's were so very close to them, less than a quarter of an hour walk! They would surely be able to hear them! Her Hale was an amazing lover and he knew her body all too well. And he used that knowledge most unfairly! It also helped him greatly that he was hung like a horse. Hale on the other hand, seemed to want her to make as much noise as possible. He move out of her and forcefully pounded back in. His hips were so close to hers and the friction against her most secret place was almost unbearable. Selene knew that neither of them would last much longer, if Hale kept that up.

"Hale…._oh_, Hale!"

She tried to tell him to slow down, that the neighbors would hear them, but he kissed her deeply, using his tongue to tangle hers. He grabbed her hips to hold her closer and creating more friction. Selene clawed at his upper back and neck, hard enough to leave marks. Selene bit her lip harder and refused to make any more noise.

Hale slowed slightly. 'Why had his beautiful wife stopped making those wonderful sounds? No, no this would not do, he wanted her to make those lovely sounds again. He smiled wickedly; he knew how to caress her and get her to make those sounds again. He picked up his pace drastically and he started sucking her breast one after the other. Selene cried out loudly and screamed her husband's name as she arched her back in pleasure as the world shattered around her. Hale shouted as he too reached his end, spilling his essence with in her.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Selene woke up to Hales hard body still pressed against hers and his lips raining kisses on her. She smiled, her emerald eyes glittering with mischief. "Morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Hale growled playfully.

"Don't play coy with me… casting a spell on a Reverend...you wicked little witch! I can't believe what devils words came from my mouth last night." Hale swatted his wife's backside. Selene giggled. "Your wicked little witch… And I didn't hear you complain…"

Selene rolled to her side to face her husband. God did she love her husband. Yes, she was a born witch (though contrary to popular Puritan belief, she was not in league with the devil) and she had fallen in love and married a Reverend.

"No court today?" Hale shook his head. "No, thankfully there is not. Those girls… I do not believe their accusations, nor do I believe they are seeing familiars. They aren't telling the truth I just know it but… the judges and the others are like a pack of rabid wolves. They hunger for blood and something to blame other than their fault of a lack of proper parenting."

Selene sighed and rested her head on Hale's chest. "You would be right. No one that they have accused is a witch. I would know if they were. There is currently only one true witch in Salem, and she is defiantly NOT in league with the devil." Hale looked at his wife, "A who would that be."

Selene smiled, "Your wife." Hale raised an eyebrow. "A witch, I would agree… But whether she is in league with the devil or not is debatable…" Hale stole a kiss from her.

"Ugh! You insufferable man!" Selene hit his chest lightly. He chuckled and kissed her hand. "Ah, love, careful… You know how insults excite me…" Hale leaned in to kiss his wife senseless when someone pounded on their front door.

"Reverend Hale! It is I, Goodman Procter! Reverend Hale, please answer your door!" John Procter shouted and he continued to pound on the door. There was a note of concern in his voice.

Hale huffed as Selene giggled. "Best answer the door, love, before he decides to break it down …" Selene laughed at her husband's expression.

"Damn that man." Hale grumbled as he unwillingly got out of his warm bed and quickly put clothes on. Selene watched him with a wicked smile.

"Hale… Come here." Hale smiled and returned to the side of the bed. "Yes, love?" Selene freed her hand from the tangle of blankets and placed it over her husband's swollen manhood. She murmured a few words of a spell and Hale's erection had gone. Hale raised and eye brow at his wife.

"No need for Procter to see that…" Hale shook his head and laughed.

"Only you, my love." Procter pounded on the door again and shouted for Hale. "Hurry, love, or he will break that door down… and wake up the entire village in the process." Selene grinned. Hale sighed and quickly went down stairs to see what Procter wanted.

**OUTSIDE:**

John Procter continued to pound on the Reverend's door. There had been such screaming and shouting last night, he and Elizabeth had heard it from their home. But without the moon it had been too dark to see, and impossible to hold a candle or a lantern and ride over. Elizabeth had been worried too, Selene had become her best friend in the village and she had helped immensely with the children, telling them amazing stories of all the places she had visited with her father on his ship.

He had taken a liking to Selene too. He and the Reverend had grown close as well. John had decided to check on the Reverend in the morning. He hoped the man and his wife were unharmed. Never had such noises come from the Reverends home before!

He was about to break the door down when Hale opened it, looking rather frustrated with him, and gestured him inside. "Inside, Procter, before you wake the entire village!"

John hurried inside. Hale closed the door and turned to Procter. "What is ill, John?"

John stood silent for a moment. "Reverend, Elizabeth and I heard screaming and shouting last night coming from your home. Is all well with yourself and your wife." Hale blushed deeply, "Yes, John all is well here."

John looked relieved, "Then what was that screaming and shouting? It woke both Elizabeth and myself out of a sound sleep and gave us bit of a fright. It sounded like someone was being attacked!"

Hale's blush deepened. "You could say that…"

John looked confused for a moment, "Then who was…" John paused as he put two and two together.

"Oh, I see…" John's shoulders shook from barely contained laughter.

Hale was scarlet by now. "What? Is it a crime for a man to please his wife?"

John laughed, "No, Reverend. It is not, last I checked. Though I must say from the sound of it you pleased her very well!" John clapped a hand over his mouth. Hale merely glared at the man.

"Enough of your childness, Procter!" Hale snapped, starting to lose his temper with the man.

John was shaking with laughter. He couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth. He cleared his throat, "Well, I will be off now. I beg your pardon for disturbing you." John snickered and took his leave. Hale shook his head and went back upstairs.

Selene stared at her husband. "He heard us! Both he and Elizabeth heard us!"

Hale looked over at his wife as he removed his shirt again. "It was your fault, dear, you cast the spell… And you are by far, no quiet lover!"

Selene crossed her arms. "Nor are you."

Hale climbed back on to his bed and kissed his glaring wife. "Honestly, all I have to say is that, at least it was only John and Elizabeth who heard our activities…. And no one else in the village." Selene made a sour face.

"True." She stretched and sighed. "So dear husband, may I get out of bed or will you keep me imprisoned here from the rest of the day?" Hale took on yet another wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, my dear, you will NOT leave this bed for quite some time. You have been a very wicked little witch and wicked witches need to be punished properly before they repent…" Selene giggled as Hale rolled back on top of her, and stayed there for quite some time…

**A FEW DAYS LATER, AT THE HOME OF JOHN PROCTOR:**

Elizabeth grinned at her best friend and witch Selene, as they sipped tea at the table while their husbands were working and Elizabeth's children were out in the fields. "What?" Selene asked innocently.

"You know what, Selene… You used your abilities again didn't you?" Elizabeth whispered. Even though the children were not around, Selene had entrusted her with a great secrete and with the chaos the village was in, one never knew who was listening.

"Not exactly…" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her witchy friend. "I used this…" Selene held up a small glittering vial of a clear liquid.

"A love potion?" Elizabeth leaned forward to examine the bottle. Selene shook her head.

"No such thing. A _lust_ potion would be a more appropriate guess. And it's not witchcraft either. " Elizabeth looked at the vial curiously. "What is it then?" Selene grinned. "It's a mix of herbs that stimulate arousal, I picked it up in my travels to Africa, and it's a popular gift to give newlyweds." Selene handed the vial to Elizabeth, and gave her a wolfish grin.

"Put that in his breakfast drink, and wait about an hour or so… Mine had a time release spell on it so yours will activate faster. As for the effects it will have on John… Well, just make sure your children are at least a few miles from home and will be gone until you're having breakfast again."

Elizabeth smiled and tucked the vial away after Selene left. The children would be spending the next weekend at their grandparents on the other side of Salem….

**A WEEK LATER:**

John lay in his bed panting with his wife curled up to him, very well satisfied. "Beth, love…"

Elizabeth smiled, "Hmm?" John rolled over to see a certain gleam in his wife's eyes.

"You've been talking to Selene again haven't you?" Elizabeth blinked innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

John gave her a wicked look, "Oh, really…" as he slipped his hand under the sheets. Elizabeth gasped. Her John had such naughty hands! "Oh!"

John drew her close, "Tell me the truth my Beth…" Elizabeth moaned softly. "Selene gave me a little something to… well; let's just say it's what she gave to Hale."

John stopped, Elizabeth whimpered at the loss. John breathed heavily as he started to feel the effects of the potion again, as he kissed his wife soundly. It was then John had a thought that at any other time would have scared the wits out of him. _'It was a rather wonderful thing to have such a saintly witch in Salem!'_

* * *

_ Edited for your pleasure... *wink*_

R&R

Come to the dark side… We have cookies!


End file.
